1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries power a variety of electronic devices. These batteries use an organic electrolyte solution and therefore have greater discharge voltage and energy density that batteries that use an alkali aqueous solution.
One type of rechargeable lithium battery uses a lithium-transition metal oxide as a positive active material that is capable of intercalating lithium ions, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1). A carbon-based material may be used as a negative active material. Examples include artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon.